hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Art Gallery/M
MabusParodies Krabs.jpg|The Krebs Krab (Mappointus Krebsus). Hitler Arrow.jpg|It's now Antic-que history. Hippo Jodl and Keitel.jpg|Jodl and Keitel having a bath. Hitler, Kempka and Högl hogs.jpg|Hitler and his hoglets. Downfall Nazis eating Marula fruit.jpg|The Downfall animals eating marula fruits. Günsche the giraffe.jpg|Günsche the giraffe. For the rest of MabusParodies's fan art, click "Expand." Himmler the Worm.jpg|Himmler just being himself. Bormann and Fritzsche elephants.jpg|Bormann tries to have another marula fruit, as Fritzsche watches. Chuikov and his birds.jpg|Chuikov and his men watch the Nazis embarrassing themselves. Monkey Burgdorf and Krebs kissing.jpg|Love knows no boundaries. Monkey Mohnke sleeping.jpg|Monkey Mohnke sleeping. Weidling and Rundstedt monkeys sleeping.jpg|Rundstedt and Weidling tired after the war. Oliver Hirschbiegel in a Downfall parody.jpg|Hirschbiegel loves Downfall parodies. Hitler Bond shot.jpg|Hitler thinks he's James Bond. Dolfy with an AK-47.jpg|Dolfy tries the new Soviet toy. Fegelein nutcracks Hitler.jpg|Fegelein delivers a painful blow to Dolfy. Hitler blows his brains out.jpg|Hitler can't take it anymore. Fegelein admires his hunting trophy.jpg|Fegelein the Great Hunter. Hans Krebs really loves his map.jpeg|Krebs the Map Pervert. Weidling welding.jpg|After the war, Weidling found a better job. ---- mfaizsyahmi What_in_verration?.jpg|What in verration? Trust nobody not even yourself.jpg Fegaliens.jpg|Hitler the con-Speer-acy theorist trainers ad.jpg|The trainer ads - a common sight in the ReicherNet before the advent of AnticBlock Plus idiot sandwich.jpg|"An idiot sandwich." dolfy limes guy.jpg|Why can't I feature all these fanarts? For the rest of mfaizsyahmi's fan art, click "Expand." Boardroom_discussion_bunker_newyear.jpg|The bunker's New Year Resolutions Jodl by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Jodl. Koller by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|"Nein." ~Koller. Speer by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Speer. Looks somewhat like Jose Rizal. Himmler by mfaizsyahmi.jpg|Himmler!! POINT.png|To the point! botched Hermann Fegelein painting.png|Himmler tried... Would be a shame.png|That's some impressive fan arts you got there... Jodl Hitler Gasmask Goliath.png Stalin Leo.jpg|Leonardo implores Stalin's help in search of an Oscar Jodl Gasmask Goliath.png Dolfie Doll.png|Hitler is trapped... and we're not sure if he's dead too. Requested by subtitlecomedy. Burgdoll.jpg|Burgy dolly needs some vodka Ganz the rant engine.jpg|Ganz The Rant Engine boardroom discussion bunker template.png|...Templates? Am I the only one around here - mfaizsyahmi 1.png|It seems unfortunately so. the_big_fegelski.png|Am I the only one around here who has templates? a certain nation's fuhrer x.png|A certain nation's Fuhrer (Parody of A Certain Scientific Railgun) attack on gunsch-tan.png|Attack on Anton grawitz notice me sempai.jpg|''Oh, Soutou-sama! Please notice me!'' ss brigade.png|The SS Brigade - looking for bunker travelers, red aliens (Soviets) and antic-espers (Parody of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) gta berlin logo.png Goebbeleon.jpg|''"Here you can see the exotic goebbeleon about to catch his lunch."'' cardcaptor hitora logo.png|The title card of a certain magical boy anime (Parody of Cardcaptor Sakura) brony krebs.png|Krebs the brony cancer. Original by omg chibi at DeviantArt hitler raja bomoh.jpg|Hitler resorts to malay shamanism to locate Fegelein StraightOuttaBed.jpg|Straight Outta The Hype chuunenbyou title b.png|Rant, Chuunenbyou And Other Delusions! (Parody of Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions!/Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!) Aditar Dolf title screen.jpg|Aditar: the Last Rantbender (Parody of Avatar: The Last Airbender)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pjL4oVL3ic Thomas Kretschmann and Friends.jpg|Parody of Thomas And Friends|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq-rEV87tsU Everyday I'm Fegeling robot goebbels.png|Party Rock Antic ---- MisterTalkingMachine Constantin logic.jpg|Constantin logic Fegel404.png|Snapshot from 'Pros. & Cons. with Adolf Hitler: Hermann Fegelein'. HitlerRantsParodies.png|Unterganger Führer. Rosen.png|Rosen when he was a part time Führer. Untergangers_000000.png|Untergangers at the planning room. AbrahamRosenV2 000000.png|Michael Rosen's head in Abraham Lincoln's body. For the rest of MisterTalkingMachine's fan art, click "Expand." Vote for DA 3.png|Propaganda. Kim the sausage.png Hitler rage face by MTM.png|A new kind of trollface Adolf Creeper.png|Adolf creeper from 'Meinkraft' Kittredge.png|Kittredge rage face, requested by Subtitlecomedy. Der Fuehrer's Face type font preview.png|Type font (unfinished). Naziball.png|Naziball. Meinkraft title.png|Meinkraft Title, made in MS Paint. Hitler ASCII art.png|Text art by MTM on the Unterganger's world of text. Dolfyball is informed.png|Moar Dolfyball. JewTube.png|JewTube Category:Galleries